The present invention relates to a fuel-air mixture apparatus, particularly for an internal combustion engine.
Fuel-air mixture apparatuses of the type where fuel is mixed with air prior to induction into the cylinder(s) of an engine generally rely on a pressure reduction at a throttle in the device to draw fuel into the device, in which case the device is known as a carburettor, or rely on fuel injection into the air as it passes through the device.
Generally, the prior devices rely on a single stage of mixture of fuel and air and are limited as regards the droplet size and total vaporisation of the fuel in the air which they induce. Inadequate vaporisation and too large a droplet size result in unburned and/or incompletely burnt fuel being present in the exhaust from the engine.